The Awesome EightyFour Fiction Challenge
by Cairistona
Summary: A challenge fic for everybody! Write a TF drabble exactly 84 words long, PM it to me, & I'll post it here! See first chapter for rules & details. It's awesome fun! Help me compile 84 awesome fics! Over 3/4ths of the way done!
1. 84 Fiction 1, Ambush!

Okay! Welcome to The Awesome Eighty-Four Fiction Challenge! -1984 is when the TV series first came out, in the odd case that you didn't know.

The rules are -

The drabble length is to be exactly 84 words long, so word count and spellcheck before submitting please! My word processor counts dashed words as one word so take this into account. This is a challege! Make every word count!

All drabbles must include at least one instance of the letters A.U.T.O.B.O.T. & S. It does not matter where these letters are in a word, but they must be there.

And only three letters in a word count. For instance, the word "Absolutely" could count for the "A," the "B," the "S," the "O," the "U" and the "T" requirement, but no! Only three are allowed. So, you can use "absolutely" but only three of the letters will count. So, the phrase "Absolutely brilliant, my good friend!" would fulfill the whole requirement. But now you can't use it since I just used it ;)

You may use the word "Autobots" in your fics, but if you do, each appearance counts for only ONE of the letter requirements. For instance, if you wished "Autobots" to count for the "A" – "Autobots, you know, the good robots…" would fulfill the requirements.

However, if you wish "Autobots" to count for the "B" the sentence would have to be something like – "Autobots, the awfully good robots."

In any case, each instance of the word "Autobots" will count for only one of the required letters.

The title is not included in the word count. Any letters used in the title words will not count towards the Autobot letter rule. Letters used in an Author's Note will not count

You decide for yourself what the drabble is about, and pick your own story-arc, timeline and genre. The stories do not have to be related at all.

OC's are allowed. However, AU's, crossovers, M-rated stuff and slash are not allowed. 

-If you use an OC, be sure to specify whose it is in an author's note, (which isn't part of the words count) and a little, tiny bit about the OC.

One person may submit more than one fic, but I won't post them all in a row; someone else's fic has to go between them. For example, if I get two fics from Zoey, I'll have to wait for Mary to send one in; then I'll post them like this: Zoey's fic, Mary's fic, then Zoey's 2nd fic. Or I could put one of my own in. (No pressure, gals; I just used the first names that I thought of).

And since the fics will be amazingly short, don't worry about doing the docX, just send them to me in a private message.

Have fun! Be creative! I look forward to seeing what you all come up with! Your participation is vital! XD

DFTBA! DFTBA! (Don't forget to be awesome! Decepticons fear these brilliant Autobots!)

* * *

><p>I'll start you off with a piece with my OC, Aurion-Blaze. She's a little femme under Ironhide and Chromia's guardianship. You can find her full story among my writings on ffn; it's entitled, "You Have Found a Home."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ambush!<strong>

**A**uri stood quietly, waiting.

Sometimes she fidgeted, but she **u**sually stayed still.

It **t**ook a l**o**ng time for am**b**ushes to w**o**rk.

Wait…

Wait…

Wait…

**T**hen **s**he heard foot-steps, the heavy foot-steps of a big mech.

She smiled triumphantly.

"SCREEE!" she jumped out with drawn mini-swords.

Then she froze.

She was not facing her target.

Uh-oh…

"Ah… you're not Ironhide." She said awkwardly, staring up at the huge mech.

"No, I am not." He replied.

She ran off.

Ultra Magnus smiled a rare, bemused smile.

* * *

><p>There you go! There's the first fic; now let's get 83 more! Give it your best! XD<p> 


	2. 84 Fiction 2, The Day the World Changed

AWESOME! We have our first reader submission! 82 more fics to go! X) Thanks to MISCrasyaboutfanfics. (You're brave to go first, you know?) ;) Let's roll!

Author's note from MISCrasyaboutfanfics: _Tempting as it was to make this longer, no words can describe how personal this is to me, for my dad was working in the Pentagon on 9/11 and fortunately, he came home safely. I was relieved but still as shocked over the whole thing as Peaches remembers being in this drabble. Obviously, I only own her but not the Transformers_.

_-__Peaches is an orange and red Autobot Pretender- _

* * *

><p><strong>The Day the World Changed<strong>

Peaches had **a**lways felt safe in America, no q**u**estion about it.

**T**o say she was shocked when September 11th, 2001 wasn't a normal day would be just the tip of the iceberg, **o**ne that she'd think was too simple of a way to describe it.

**B**etter security **o**nly made her think **t**hat the "barn door was clo**s**ed after the horse got out" as the saying went.

Though she hadn't lost anyone she knew, she still cried as she visited the Pentagon memorial and remembered…

* * *

><p>You all can see <span>MISCrasyaboutfanfics<span>' other stories on her FanFiction page at .net/u/750154/MISCrasyaboutfanfics

PM me your own 84 word stories! And remeber is just a challenge, not a competition, so don't be worried about flames or losing or such.

Have a great day!

And review!


	3. 84 Fiction 3, Salute

Thank-you Ardikani4! We have 81 more fics to go!

From Ardikani4: In memory of the 3000 lost on 9/11 and for those lost fighting the War on  
>Terror. We will never forget.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Salute<strong>

W**a**rri**o**r S**t**ar was q**u**iet. Her midnight **b**lue **o**ptics were drawn **t**o the red, white, and blue flag, where it fluttered in the breeze at half-staff.

_Ten years. Ten years since this world changed._ The great Cybertronian wolf thought as her human companion, Lieutenant Colonel William Lennox, saluted from where he stood between her mighty forepaws.

_And now we fight, side by side, to preserve this world and ensure that what happened a decade ago never happens again._

Together, they turned, and then walked away.

* * *

><p>You all can see <span>Ardikani4<span>'s other stories on her FanFiction page at .net/u/2751419/

PM me your own 84 word stories! And remember is just a challenge, not a competition, so don't be worried about flames or losing or such.

Review! And set to _Story Alert_!


	4. 84 Fiction 4, Downed

Thank-you, Zayren Heart! We have 80 more fics to go! :)

* * *

><p>From <span>Zayren Heart<span>: Sunny and Sides are my favorites, so I had to do it about them!

* * *

><p><strong>Downed<strong>

Sideswipe knew wh**a**t he was seeing had to be fake. There was just no way, no possible way that it could be tr**u**e. Suns**t**reaker was on the gr**o**und **b**efore him, gasping in pain. The red Lamborghini c**o**uld feel the agony **t**hat his twin was in through the bond that the two shared.

As Sides rushed to his brother's side, he looked around for the culprit. Arcee was walking away, laughing, after she had kicked his brother where the sun didn't shine.

"Sexist," she scoffed.

* * *

><p>You all can see <span>Zayren Heart<span> 's other stories on her FanFiction page at .net/u/1189028/

PM me your own 84 word stories!

-But, let's keep it nice. I'm posting this 84 because I didn't say anything restrictive beforehand, but in the future, let's stay out of this territory (battle of the sexes, crotch-kicking). I am delighted with the participation, though, so keep that up. :)

(okay, so I did snicker, but still...)

Review! And set to _Story Alert_! Send in stories! ;)


	5. 84 Fiction 5, Remembering

Thank-you, Noella50881! We have 79 more fics to go! :)

* * *

><p>From <span>Noella50881<span>: In Memory of those lives lost during the 9/11 attacks. We will always remember your heroic actions to find people lost in the ruble. This story goes to the firefighters, people lost in the aftermath of the planes, people in the planes, ambulance workers, and first responders, who put their lives on the line so others can live. I thank you for all your hard work.

This is from one of my stories. It's from 'A Question of Trust,' 'Fate's Collide,' and 'Tough Decisions.' I thought I'd let you all know. All three main characters are going to merge into one story.

* * *

><p><strong>Remembering<strong>

D**a**ni, Pierce, and Noel were watching the soldier's sal**u**ting the **T**win T**o**wer Memorials at the base. Ten years ago, they had not thought that both monumental towers would ever fall in **t**heir lifetime.

Dani and Pierce remembered going to school and watching the NEW**S** from their classrooms. They weren't sure what to think except they thought it would end on that day. School was let out as soon as the buses arrived and people weren't the same.

They were in shock from what happened.

* * *

><p>You all can see <span>Noella50881<span>'s other stories on her FanFiction page at .net/u/3100816/Noella50881

PM me your own 84 word stories!

Review! And set to _Story Alert_! Send in stories!


	6. 84 Fiction 6, Target Practice

Thank-you, The Official Demonator! We have 78 more fics to go! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Target Practice<strong>

"Wh**a**t climbed **u**p your tail pipe and died?"

**T**hat was when it flew thro**u**gh the air.

Sideswipe didn't have time to move. It came at him faster than the speed of light with such accuracy and equal strength. It tum**b**led thr**o**ugh the air like no**t**hing he'd ever **s**een before. The light from the star known as the Sun made it appear to glow as if Primus himself blessed this object with his very fingers. It was getting closer…

Closer…

The wrench hit its target.

* * *

><p>You all can see <span>The Official Demonator<span> 's other stories on her FanFiction page at .net/u/1993424/The_Official_Demonator

PM me your own 84 word stories!

Review! And set to Story Alert! Send in stories!


	7. 84 Fiction 7, Law Enforcement

Another drabble from Noella50881! XD Now 77 more fics to go!

* * *

><p><strong>Law Enforcement<strong>

Prowl reviewed **a**ll the reports given to him by the infamo**u**s Twins. This was **t**he sec**o**nd time they had used 'slang' words.

Prowl stood up from his desk and went looking for the Twins. He found them hunched over a table, discussing pranks to perform on another unsuspecting '**B**ot.

Prowl cleared his thr**o**at and both **T**wins jumped. "Brig! One week!"

"Oh slag!" Sunstreaker cur**s**ed.

"What for?" Sideswipe asked.

"For the use of 'slang' words in your reports as well as for plotting a prank."

* * *

><p>PM me your own 84 word stories!<p>

Review! And set to Story Alert! Send in stories!


	8. 84 Fiction 8, A New Dawn

Thanks, emeralddusk! :D Now 76 more fics left…!

* * *

><p><strong>New Dawn<strong>

Mikayla awoke early one morning, her body still weak from the **A**utobot's battle against The Fallen.

Taking in a deep breath, the yo**u**ng woman sat up, deciding to accep**t** another day int**o** her life. Slowly, the raven-haired girl walked into her **b**athroom and ran cool water in the sh**o**wer.

Running her sof**t**ened hands through her long lock**s**, Mikayla closed her eyes, and tried to find composure once again. She and Sam were together; that didn't keep her awake anymore.

However, little else remained sound.

* * *

><p>PM me your own 84 word stories!<p>

Review! And set to Story Alert! Send in stories!


	9. 84 Fiction 9, A Joy

Thanks, Amelia Lynette Conner! :D Now 75 more fics left…!

* * *

><p><strong>A Joy<strong>

It's str**a**nge how some beings are connected by the past, or by fate itself. Sam**u**el Witwicky is c**o**nnected to all of ano**t**her race thr**o**ugh **b**oth, and thr**o**ugh life and death.

For me, it's fa**t**e. Fate decreed I would meet them, and fate decided I should have the honor of becoming part of their war. **S**uch an advanced alien species relying on us for support was an honor.

"Is everything alright, Julie?"

"Yeah, just thinking too much 'Bee." I smiled. Maybe honor wasn't the word.

* * *

><p>PM me your own 84 word stories!<p>

Review! And set to Story Alert! Send in stories!


	10. 84 Fiction 10, Law Enforcement, Take Two

Another fic from Noella50881! XD Ten fics down, 74 more to go! Wow, this is moving fast!

* * *

><p><strong>Law Enforcement, Take Two<strong>

Prowl stood up from his chair and left his office to get a cu**b**e of Energon.

He w**a**lked toward the Rec Room and saw S**u**nstreaker and Sideswipe s**t**anding there laughing.

Pr**o**wl walked into the Rec Room and almost glitched. The walls were half-way painted with yellow and pink flowers.

"Shouldn't the two of you be somewhere?" He asked.

Spinning around, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe st**o**od there, **t**wo paintbrushe**s** in their hands.

"Clean the Rec Room and report to the brig for another week!" Prowl ordered.

* * *

><p>AN: When will those two ever learn?

* * *

><p>Send in your own 84 word fics!<p>

Review!


	11. 84 Fiction 11, Meow

Thanks, a Wiccan! 11 down 73 to go!

* * *

><p><strong>Meow<strong>

Ironhide looked **a**t the thing sitting in the entrance of the hanger.

He had never seen anything like it **b**efore.

It was small and in the way.

He couldn't leave the hanger witho**u**t running i**t** over, s**o**mething the mech did not want to do. Prime would throw a fit if he were to **o**ffline a sentient organic…**t**hing.

So he just sat there, other mech behind him just as puzzled as him.

They were trapped.

As if mocking them, the thing opened it**s** mouth.

"Meow"

* * *

><p>PM me your own stories!<p>

REVIEW! Set to story alert, etc. … :D


	12. 84 Fiction 12, An Ice Cream Truck?

Another fic from Noella50881! Thank-you! 12 down, 72 to go!

Skids and Mudflap are known for their violent behavior and pranks. Here's one when they had to scan an ice cream truck.

* * *

><p><strong>An Ice Cream Truck...?<strong>

Skids **a**nd Mudflap waited for their new form to scan to come to Diego Garcia. A small truck drove into the Hangar, and their lip plates twitched.

"What is that?" Skids asked.

"I don' know, Skids," Mudflap said. "What're we s**u**ppose' to do with it?"

"I'm sorry, guys." Lennox said. "**T**his is all we can get at a m**o**ment's notice."

"Wha?" Skids asked."We're gonna have to share?"

"Yes."

"What're we t'do, fight 'Cons wit' that?"

"Yah, fight 'Cons, **b**e laughing st**o**cks to bo**t**h side**s**."

* * *

><p>LOL! I never did speculate about how those characters got that truck for their alt-mode. I like this. :)<p>

PM me your own 84 word fics! And if I don't have yours up for a while, it's just because there are other fics in line ahead of it and I am only posting one per day (unless I forget…).

Review, set to story alert, etc.! :D


	13. 84 Fiction 13, Liar

Another fic from The Official Demonator! Thank-you! 13 down, 71 to go!

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Just a little info on my OC. Her name's Demonator. Alternate mode is a Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit and I'd say this drabble would take place during my first Demonator story. :P This is just a little piece of Ratchet's mind. I think I'll include this in the actual story, "Demonator: ReWrite".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Liar<strong>

"**A**re you alright?"

Ratchet's a**u**dio processors perked at **t**hose words. He directed his head **o**ver to the femme who spoke them; Demonator. The one he loved with his very **b**eing but was t**o**o afraid to admit. He was ashamed. Embarrassed. **T**roubled. Weak. Angry. He felt alone. Lost in a world that he never thought he would be in. And there **s**he was. The one who always seemed to be on his mind at all times. Asking if he was 'alright'. Was he?

"Yes."

No.

* * *

><p>Awww! Poor Ratchet! I love him. Such a sweet drabblefic! :)<p>

PM your own 84-word fics! Review, too!


	14. 84 Fiction 14, Late

Thanks, SunlightOnTheWater! 14 down, 70 to go! XD

* * *

><p>Authors Note: This goes with one of my stories (High School Haven) and is humanized. Tarra is my OC and the sister of Thundercracker and Skywarp<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Late<strong>

She was the original mean girl.

Tarra shook her head **a**s she stalked across the school camp**u**s. She was queen bee and no one was going **t**o tell her anything different.

That was until the principal st**o**pped her at the front of the school. "You're late for the third time this week."

Oh grrreat.

So much for the fact that she'd never be caught. She was going to kill her **b**rothers f**o**r this.

After all it was **t**heir fault that **s**he was late today.

* * *

><p>*Chuckles at the prospect of TC and SW getting chewed out by their sis.*<p>

PM me your own 84 word fics! :)

Review! XD


	15. 84 Fiction 15, Have Anger Issues?

Thanks, MummyRules! 15 down 69 to go!

* * *

><p><strong>Have Anger Issues?<strong>

R**a**tchet had been having a bad day. He'd had to repair the yo**u**nger twins **t**wice that day because **o**f their fighting. His wrench had gotten used many times.

He was cleaning the med **b**ay when he n**o**ticed it. He wrench was gone from i**t**s place. In its place instead was a tiny piece of paper that **s**aid: "Do you have anger issues? Call the anger hotline for help."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe heard Ratchet roar from there room and snickered.

"Think he found the card?"

* * *

><p>Hehehehe! Another great Ratchet fic! :) I'd say the twins got him. :D<p>

PM your 84 word drabble-fics! (And if it's slow, it's not because I don't like it, it's because there's a waiting line).

Anyways, thanks again for ALL the participation. It's going great! And thanks to those who have reviewed, too!


	16. 84 Fiction 16, Green Eyes

Another drabble from Amelia Lynette Conner! Thanks! :) 16 down, 68 to go!

* * *

><p><strong>Green Eyes<strong>

It's a stereo-type for the 'bots to h**a**ve bl**u**e eyes, and the 'cons to have red eyes. Look a**t** Frenzy, he had blue eyes, and the sunny-side-up du**o** seemed to switch, though Jetfire had remained with the red.

What a**b**out green? Destruct**o**r's eyes were green. I don't **t**hink anyone really noticed… Are there any Autobot**s** with green eyes?

I brought the question to Optimus one day.

His reply was, "You're an Autobot, are you not?"

I laughed. "Good answer, boss. But really, are there?"

* * *

><p>Aw, "But really, are there?" I love the thoughtful cuteness! :)<p>

PM me your on 84 word fics!


	17. 84 Fiction 17, Yes, Love

Thank-you, Forever Dreaming Grace! :) 17 down, 67 more to go!

* * *

><p>AN from Grace: Swift is MINE. She's in an upcoming story in Endverse AU, and possibly an Animated story. However, this time she's going to be Jazz's sparkmate, and it'll be Post-DotM.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Love<strong>

A gro**a**n left the silver mech lying on the medical **b**erth. He was surprised and ye**t** not to still be online, memory files quickly surfacing to explain the sharp pain in his abd**o**men.

His visor flickered on and he slowly sat up…

Only to be met wi**t**h a hard smack upside the helm.

A f**u**rious white face glared down at him from an azure visor. "If you ever do something that **s**tupid again, Jazz, I'll offline you myself," Swift growled.

He sighed. "Yes, l**o**ve."

* * *

><p>Awwwww! Sweet! I love the mental image this creates. :)<p>

PM me your own 84 word fics! :D


	18. 84 Fiction 18, Pranktastic Gifts

Thanks, BadKittytheNekoYokai! 18 down 66 to go!

A/N from BadKittytheNekoYokai: Freeride and Aquatime are femme twins of the Autobots, owned by Butterfly_aquamaiden28 and myself. They are the main characters of a yet unnamed and mostly unwritten fanfic by the both of us, which will hopefully be finished and posted someday…

* * *

><p><strong>Pranktastic Gifts<strong>

**A** single brilliant splash portrayed the koi's insistence of being fed. The room was **u**topia for the former **o**rganics that owned the hangar like room.

**B**esides the k**o**i in the tank, only two shared the space: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Should we?" The silver **t**win asked.

**S**unstreaker grunted, "Freeride and Aquatime will scrap us for sure."

Grinning, Sides remarked back, "It'll be worth it though."

Venting, Sunny removed the tops of the paint cans as Sides began to remove the posters that covered the walls.

* * *

><p>Heheheheh! Love it! Those mech twins are gonna be in such trouble...! Hope you'll get to write, finish, and post your fic sometime, BadKitty. :)<p>

PM me your own 84 word fics, folks! :)


	19. 84 Fiction 19, Yes, Love 2

A second 84 by Forever Dreaming Grace! Thank-you! 19 down 55 to go! :)

Here's part two of "Yes, Love"! Swift is MINE. She's in an upcoming story in Endverse AU, and possibly an Animated story. However, this time she's going to be Jazz's sparkmate, and it'll be Post-DotM.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Love<strong>

"Yes, l**o**ve."

"Don't patronize me!"

J**a**zz winced inwardly. It wasn't hard to get his sparkmate riled **u**p, but this was not one of the **b**etter times. "Yes, lo…" He trailed off at the nasty glare sent his way.

Swif**t** currently was pacing restlessly. She was locked up in the Special Ops room to avoid killing the minor **t**wins.

The silver mech felt no pity for them. They didn't know **S**wift's lack of patience for pranks, despite the warnings from the others to n**o**t try.

* * *

><p>Love it! :) This one keeps making me smile. -Especially when he tries to say "yes, Love" a second time and gets cut off.<p>

PM me your own 84 word drabbles! :)


	20. 84 Fiction 20, Please

Another fic from The Official Demonator! Thanks! :) Number 20... now 64 to go, I can hardly believe it! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Please?<strong>

"Please do it?"

**A**nnabelle stared **u**p at Ironhide, who was soaked. Will s**t**ood not to**o** far away, left arm under his el**b**ow as he smirked int**o** his right hand. He had just given the mech's al**t**ernate mode a wa**s**h down.

"No," Ironhide replied sternly. What was he? Some kind of dog?

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeease?"

"No."

"Pa-leeaase?"

"No, Annabelle. Please stop asking me."

"...pretty please?"

"Fine," he sighed. Raising himself on his axles, he shook his entire alternate mode violently. Like a dog would.

* * *

><p>HEheheh! Sooooo adorable! This one just makes me GRIN. :D Man, I love Ironhide... And I really love how Will was hiding a smirk at the poor mech's misfortune. Sweet 84!<p>

PM me your own 84 word fics! :)

Bleh... I'm only halfway done with this paper that's due in sociology class tomorrow morning at 8:30... :/

For those of you who are following my fic "You Have Found a Home" I have the next chapter allllllmost done. But I'm not gonna be able to finish it tonight. :( So, no update. :`( I'll post it as soon as I am done, though. I promise.


	21. 84 Fiction 21, Darkness

Another fic from Ardikani4! Thank-you, my friend. :) This is fic number 21; now 63 to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness…<strong>

Warrior St**a**r stood q**u**ietly, but her silence held an edge of sadness.

A dark abyss s**t**retched **o**ut in front of her deadly claws, but she felt no fear. She wondered what it would feel like to leap off the edge…and disappear. _The darkness is calling. Eternity awaits._

Will Lennox walked up, stopping **b**etween her f**o**repaws. He touched her paw and looked up at her.

Warrior S**t**ar looked down and met his gaze. _My defender against the darknes__**s**__. In my memories, you were always there._

* * *

><p>*Hugs for the sad and sorrowful one* Poor dear. I'm glad she had someone there for her.<p>

PM me your 84 word drabbles. :)


	22. 84 Fiction 22, Lennox's

Another 84 from Noella50881! :) 22 down, 62 to go!

* * *

><p><strong>Lennox's<strong>

Ironhide w**a**tched a woman come from the house with a look of relief on her face. Lennox walked over to her. Lennox took the baby and picked her **u**p. He kissed her and walked over to **h**im.

"Ir**o**nhide. This is Anna**b**elle, my daughter, and this is Sarah, my wife." Lenn**o**x introduced.

Ironhide **t**ransformed into his Mech form and looked down at the **s**mall family with his blue optics.

"I am Ironhide and I'm duty bound to protect your family against our foes." Ironhide said.

* * *

><p>Sweet! This is a neat little picture Noella. Ah, I love Ironhide, great warrior mech, defender, guardian… he's such a fabulous bot. :)<p>

PM me your own 84 word drabble fics!


	23. 84 Fiction 23, Sideways And Sidewalks

Another fic from SunlightOnTheWater! :) 23 down and … 61 to go. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sideswipe and Sidewalks<strong>

"Expl**a**in to me again why you were driving on the sidewalk?"

"Beca**u**se they aren't necessary," the accused protests.

Prowl glares a**t** the foolish young mech in front of him for the third time that day.

"They aren't," the tr**o**ublemaker says, blue optics focused rebelliously on the logic driven mech's faceplates.

"They are for the humans," Prowl says seriously. "**B**rig, now."

"But Pr**o**wl," Sideswipe whines shamelessly.

Prowl ignores **t**he whining and hauls Sideswipe to his feet. "Now," he says and quickly drag**s** the problem away.

* * *

><p>Love, love, love it! :D Hehehe, "Sideswipe whines shamelessly." And I love how you describe Sides from Prowl's point of view. Good stuff. :)<p>

PM me you 84 word drabbles

Thank-you for the reviews! XD


	24. 84 Fiction 24, To Get The Guy

Another one from Amelia Lynette Conner! Thank-you! Fic number 24, now 60 to go!

* * *

><p><strong>To Get the Guy...<strong>

"Th**a**t's one fine piece of man." Mary said.

Walking aro**u**nd her to see what she was **t**alking about, I saw a handsome bl**o**nd man with striking **b**lue eyes, but he didn't catch my attention. The Yellow Camar**o** with racing s**t**ripe**s** nearby did.

"You can have the guy, if I can have the car." I breathed. My friend looked at me weirdly. "What? It's a 'fine piece of' Machinery."

Usually, to get the car, get the guy. Imagine our surprise when it was the opposite.

* * *

><p>*Grin* Yep. I look at cars more than I look at guys. A gorgeous dark blue Camaro pulled out behind me as I was driving home from school the other week. *Ogle ogle ogle* :D<p>

TF3, DOTM comes out on DVD TODAYYYYYYYYYYYY! YEAHHHHHH! XDDDDD But I have to go to college and sit in the class room all day. HOWEVER, I will do it wearing a Transformers T-Shirt. It's a pretty cool T-shirt. It makes me happy. :)

PM me your 84 word fics! :)


	25. 84 Fiction 25, Thief!

So I wanted to do one again. I've been really, really enjoying all the fics that have come in. Thank-you all so much! It's been super fun so far. I've loved getting to see how creative everybody is, and how everyone has a different writing style! XD And this is fic number 25, now 59 to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Thief!<strong>

Running on the street wasn't allowed. Prowl stopped Ironhide.

"Not now!" Ironhide **b**lurted, "I stole something, and-"

Chromia walked up. "G**o**t caught, eh?"

Prowl spared her a glance then gave Ironhide a s**t**ern look. "Ironhide, you know the laws. Restore what you **s**tole and make restitution."

"Well... Ok**a**y," Ironhide said. Then he grinned before pulling Chromia close and pressing his lips against hers.

"Oh…" Prowl looked away.

"Mmmmm…" Ironhide p**u**rred.

"You… s**t**ole a kiss." Prowl said flatly.

"Mmm-hmm,"

"I have **s**omewhere else to be…"

* * *

><p>Daw, poor Prowl! XD<p>

Okay. I turn the show back over to you all! :D PM me your 84 fics!


	26. 84 Fiction 26, Pfft Parents

Another fic from Amelia Lynette Conner! Thank-you! XD 26 down, 58 to go!

* * *

><p><strong>Pfft, Parents<strong>

She w**a**s just a reg**u**lar girl, a typical high-school s**t**udent, with everyday teenaged pr**o**blems. That simple, mundane world was turned upside down when her family decided it was the perfect day to go shopping in Mission city. She wouldn't have **b**een involved if her parents hadn't refused to keep the world's biggest secret.

"S**o**, Ratchet, What's on the schedule today?"

"I'll be showing you how **t**o keep Bumblebee's vocal processors in order."

"**S**ounds like fun."

"Hardly."

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>:) Sounds like fun. :D<p>

PM your 84 worders!


	27. 84 Fiction 27, Hello

Thank-you, teiaramogami! :) 27 down, 57

A/N from teiaramogami: This is my 84 drabble; it's based on the 2nd movie, where when Megatron was rebooted and the 'doc-bot' was like "Kill the little one!" and they killed the smaller decepto-bot.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello<strong>

"Whew! That was **a**wesome!" Audrey sq**u**ealed, pulling herself from **t**he open water and clambering ont**o** the deserted **b**each, she stared **o**ut at the sunset, almost missing **t**he large dark mass that lay **s**till in the middle of the beach.

Tiptoeing over, she figured it was just a giant log or something.

"It...its a robot!"

It looked like parts had been torn from its middle, and as she leaned closer, its eyes shot open, revealing two red orbs, fading blue, she whispered one word.

"Hello."

* * *

><p>So neat! I like what you did here. :)<p>

PM me your 84 fics! :)


	28. 84 Fiction 28, My Human Friend

Another 84 from MISCrasyaboutfanfics! Thank-you! 28 down, 56 to go! XD

A/N from MISCrasyaboutfanfics: Ashley is Peaches' human friend and another one of my OCs. I plan to write a spinoff story about her soon.

* * *

><p><strong>My Human Friend<strong>

**A**shley never tho**u**gh**t** **o**f **b**eing friends with a former 'c**o**n as "weird". **T**hat **S**ideways knew. Remembering this, he explained how he had met her to Sentinel.

"Why is she no longer on base?" the red Autobot asked.

"Her mother had cancer so she had to leave and help take care of her and her little sister." The ex 'Con explained. "She's always loyal to others, unlike Screamer."

With that, Sideways walked out, hoping the Prime would change his opinion on humans after hearing that.

* * *

><p>Nice writing! :) Too bad Sentinel was bad to the spark… He could have been cool. *sighs, eying the alt-mode.* As always, I like how you write Sideways. :)<p>

84 words, that's all, have some fun (or be serious, your choice) and send them in! :)


	29. 84 Fiction 29, Not Every Notebook

Another fic from The Official Demonator! 29 down, 55 to go!

A/N from The Official Demonator:This part is in my 'Extraterrestrial' fic. Amy Rhodes is my OC, and she is paired with Sideswipe. This was edited to fit the 84 word limit. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Not Every Book Has A Perfect Cover<strong>

"I c**a**n't believe it."

"Believe what?" Amy replied, r**u**nning a soft **t**humb across his cheek.

"This," Sideswipe smiled with a sigh. "H**o**w I got you." He laughed at her, "What's the look for?"

"I dunno. What makes you think you couldn't have?" she smiled.

"Eh, I don't think as highly of myself as you think."

"You know," she **b**egan, pulling herself cl**o**ser. "Not every book has a perfect cover, but **t**hink of the **s**tory I would've missed if I were to pass it by."

* * *

><p>Aw! What sweetness! This is so darling. :)<p>

PM me 84 word fics, folks! XD


	30. 84 Fiction 30, Musical Differences

Another fic from SunlightOnTheWater! Thank-you! :) 30 down, 54 to go!

A/N from SunlightOnTheWater : To be honest I have nothing against country music (actually it's most of what I listen to) but sometimes this seems to be the general consensus. Plus it makes for a funny story ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Musical Differences<strong>

"Ch**a**nge to a different station!"

"Yeah Jazz, change it q**u**ick!"

"What **t**he heck is wr**o**ng with this?" Jazz asked, sounding offended.

"It's…well…"

"**B**oring."

"Whiny."

"Ann**o**ying," Sideswipe and Suns**t**reaker said at the **s**ame time as if that finalized the matter.

"So?" Jazz challenged. "Ya can listen ta what ya like and I'll listen ta what I like."

It was quiet for a good sixty seconds before the twins both called," Optimus! Jazz is blaring country music again!"

Optimus just sighed. Some days you couldn't win.

* * *

><p>Aww! :D Poor Prime, poor twins. :) Jazz is so cute! ...I only like a few country music songs, but the ones I like, I like alot.<p>

Keep the 84 fics coming! :) I have 36 so far, even though I only have 30 posted. Six more and it will be half-way done! XD


	31. 84 Fiction 31, Love is Weird

A great big welcome to BumblebeeLover237! This is her first TF fanfic! XD Thank-you for sending it in, Bee'Lover! :)

(31 down, 53 to go!)

* * *

><p><strong>Love is Weird<strong>

They were engaged in a he**a**ted conversation on his comlink and on her cellphone. Abo**u**t the stupidest **t**hing ever!

"You say it or I'm hanging up" she said.

"N**o**, you say it or I'll disconnect you" he said.

"You say it or I'll stop calling you Mr. Hottie Mc Hot Hot"

"**B**ut...ok then if you don't say it I'll stop calling you The Sexy Wonder Woman".

They b**o**th sighed and came **t**o their senses.

"I love you Bumblebee."

"And I love you **S**avanna Prime."

* * *

><p>LOL, cuteness! :) I see Bumblebee learned a little from Sam and Michaela's mistakes. :)<p>

This fic challenge is going well! Keep sending in fics, folks! XD


	32. 84 Fiction 32, Staring Because

Another fic from SunlightOnTheWater! Thank-you!

32 down, 52 to go!

* * *

><p><strong>Staring Because…<strong>

"I know I'm good looking but you don't h**a**ve to keep staring."

"Yo**u**'re not good looking; you're an egotistical narcissis**t**. **B**esides I could care less about your l**o**oks."

"Then why do you keep staring?" Sunstreaker asked triumphantly. He didn't expect the response he received.

"I'm studying how you go together so I can inf**o**rm Ratchet how to take you apart piece by piece your next exam," she replied cheerfully.

Sunstreaker watched Mikaela stand and leave with an expression of astonishmen**t** fixed on his faceplate**s**.

* * *

><p>LOL! XD Loved it! Too bad Sunny didn't get to be in the movies… *Sigh*<p>

PM me 84's. :)


	33. 84 Fiction 33, Thunder Rolls

Sorry for not posting anything for the past week and a half! I've out of town with extremely limited internet access, and no time for internet anyway. I meant to let you all know before I left, but I ended up being too busy packing to post before I left. Anyways, I'm back now, so I'll start posting again.

An 84 fic from MummyRules! Thank-you! :) 33 down, 51 to go.

* * *

><p><strong>The Thunder Rolls<strong>

It had been a few days **a**fter Mission City, Ironhide was staying in the Lennox's barn. He was deep in recharge when it happened. A great boom filled the air making the barn sh**u**dder. Ironhide snapped awake **t**ransf**o**rming, quickly bringing out his cannons. Will had just come into the **b**arn, when Ironhide  
>transformed. An<strong>o<strong>ther flash of lightning filled the air, followed by a bigger boom.

"Decepticons!" yelled Ironhide, grabbing Will.

"Ironhide, it's no**t** 'Cons!"

"Then what is it!" Ironhide demanded.

"It's just a thunder**s**torm."

* * *

><p>Aw, heheh! Poor Ironhide! :) But I kind of know what it's like. I watched an intense Napoleonic war movie once, with sea battles and cannons and all that stuff, and then there was a thunderstorm that night, and I woke up scared out of my wits. :D<p>

Send in 84 words fics! :)


	34. 84 Fiction 34, Google Image It

An 84 fic from Chosen-Angel6! This is her very first TF fic. Welcome Chosen-Angel6! XD 34 down, 50 to go!

This is set in the 2007 movie, when Sam's in his house looking for the glasses while the Autobots stay outside. Bumblebee's "dialogue" belongs to the Beach Boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Google Image It<strong>

Ironhide shoved the yellow 'bot, "Would you quit it?"

L**a**ughing; the yo**u**nger mech was laughing a**t** him. "_Fun, fun, fun_!" Sang Bumblebee's speakers; he ignored the **o**lder mech's furious glare.

Ironhide **t**urned to glower at the **s**nickering Jazz. "What, now you think it's funny?"

"Heck, yeah! Google Image it, I dare you!"

Ratchet and **O**ptimus, though not laughing, covered suspicious noises by revving their engines.

Ironhide stared for a long while. "That human must have been **b**lind; I look nothing like the Tooth Fairy!"

* * *

><p>LOL! First fic and quite fabulous! I really do love it. :D Dear Ironhide, I love him, too! :)<p>

Send in more 84 fics, folks! I'm back and ready to roll out!


	35. 84 Fiction 35, Barricade!

An 84 fic from e-dowely! Thank-you! :) 35 down, 49 to go!

* * *

><p>AN from e-dowely: Just a little tidbit from my story _Out of Necessity_, with Evelyn and Barricade. Eve can never get a break.

* * *

><p><strong>Barricade!<strong>

Evelyn felt **a** moment of disbelief **u**nderneath her **t**ough exterior. She took a m**o**ment just to **b**reathe the **o**utside air that seemed **t**o clear the doubt that **s**eemed to cling to her mind.

Maybe, just maybe this wasn't such a bad occurrence she thought, at least until a rather large explosion shattered the morning calm.

"NIGHTSTORM!" Evelyn bellowed as she turned swiftly only to see the supposedly responsible mech looking to the direction of the blast with shock.

She frowned before growling lowly. "BARRICADE!"

* * *

><p>Nightstorm, now that's a cool name! :)<p>

And somebody just sent in the 50th fic, so now we need just 34 more to go. LOL, they are stacked up and waiting. Still send them in, though!

84, PM more! (it rhymes…;P)

(No "seasonal" stuff please. I'll have to turn it down. Sorry. Thanks).


	36. 84 Fiction 36, Couldn't Say No, Part 1

Another 84 fic from MisCrasyaboutfanfics! :) Thank-you! 36 down, 48 to go.

* * *

><p>AN from MisCrasyaboutfanfics: Abby and Crystal are Peaches' and Sideways' daughters; the first of them is a human girl, the 2nd a Cybertronian. They are both very lucky that they won't remember Sentinel or what he did…

* * *

><p><strong>Couldn't Say No, Part 1<strong>

Sentinel Prime had been shown all of NEST base. He then walked into the playroom that was meant to be used by Abby and her sister Crystal.

Both were, in fact, playing with Sideways when they saw the red Autobot.

"Tunnel, pick me up!" Both toddler**s** said.

"What's the polite way?" their father asked.

"Please?" they added.

Sentinel lifted them both up; even he couldn't say no to sparklings, no matter the species. They were just too cute, even the one that was human.

* * *

><p>Aw, cute! Too bad he turned out to be a backstabbing traitor. He was cool for a little while. And voiced by Leonard Nimoy, too! (Sentinel even used one of Spock's lines! Star Trek fans will understand… it was the part where he said something about the needs of the many outweighing the needs of the few. Trekkie moment…).<p>

I finally got TF3 on DVD, and I REALLY want to watch it again, but I'm toooooo terribly busy. I have five tests in college coming up in the next seven days. I shouldn't even be looking at FanFiction at this point! Owwww… :/

Keep sending in the 84 fics, though. I will keep processing them and posting them (unless college reaches a dire point, then I will have to put them on hold until college eases off).

* * *

><p>You folks can check out my deviantART page if you like, in case you didn't know about it. I've just done TF fan-art so far. Some is just OC-related, some is not.<p>

http :/ cairistona. deviantart. com/

I have a drawing of MisCrasyaboutfanfics' OC's from this fic, actually, on there, as well as my OC from my lonnng fic "You Have Found A Home." And I have a depressing art tribute to October being Domestic Violence Awareness Month... my college's phycology teacher actually likes that picture so much that I'm going to make a copy of it for her. Anyway, besides that, I have some comics, and a drawing of Optimus after the twins have pranked him, and drawing of Bumblebee as a sparkling, and some cute sparkling Prowl drawings. And a Soundwave poster. (He's Watching YOU, you know... :))


	37. 84 Fiction 37, Not Alone

Another fic from Noella50881! (Thanks for your patience!)

37 fics down, 47 to go! Sorry for not posting yesterday; I was up late studying for a sociology test today and was dead tired by the time I finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Not Alone<strong>

Optimus drove to the Lookout to **a**bsorb the nice s**u**nset. **T**his was one of those l**o**vely places on Earth that he came to in order to relieve all the stress that came from fighting **t**he Decepticons.

**O**ptimus vented as his systems fell into a light recharge. Suddenly, someone pinged on his sensors and he on-lined his optics. Looking around, he saw a familiar Seeker.

**S**tarscream landed. "Prime!" He said, "I didn't see you there!"

"Well, it's a **b**eautiful place. Let's sit here and relax."

* * *

><p>Love it! I like the image of Optimus resting, and I can just image an utterly confused look on Screamer's face. :)<p>

Keep on sending in the fics, folks! (Less than thirty are need now to make it to 84!) :D


	38. 84 Fiction 38, Goodbye in So Many Ways

An 84 fic from ChocoKoko! Thank-you! 38 down, 46 to go! (The sociolgy test was a college class test, btw ...not some kinda mental exam).

* * *

><p>AN from CocoKoko: Mei-Xing is my OC. I haven't quite gotten her to the DotM verse yet, but soon. So those who follow that fanfic, 'Shanghai's Sideswipe', this could count as a spoiler. She has really bad English, despite being in America for a while. She has romantic feelings for a certain Autobot warrior.

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye in Many Ways<strong>

"You...stupid..." Mei-Xing muttered, eyes glistening as she watched the **A**utobot walk away. She angrily wiped the tears away.s

"I'm sorry," he had said before bidding the Chinese girl goodbye. Sam was next to her when they said their goodbyes.

He was a big liar, Mei-Xing decided as she glared at the ship, which was getting ready to **t**ake off.

As soon as the spaceship set **u**p, some**t**hing was wr**o**ng. Her **b**rown eyes widened as they realized the ship was g**o**ing down.

Mei-Xing screamed,

"**S**ideswipe!"

* * *

><p>Ayyyyyyi! I have to watch the movie again! Poor girl! I knew they were going to live when I saw that part, but it was still pretty sad… can't image what it would be like if it actually happened…<p>

Keep sending in the fics! :)


	39. 84 Fiction 39, Only Human

A fic from Mananai (formerly PennyLemonziee)! 39 down, 45 to go! Thank-you! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Only Human<strong>

Some**t**imes Optim**u**s wondered why he should even b**o**ther with the hum**a**ns, they were an ignorant race, protective- much like his own.

They fought amongs**t** themselves for power, for control they would never hold.

They had a lot to learn, far too much in his optic**s**.

He vented deeply, turning to the sunset that was **b**ehind him. They were a young species, innocent and naïve to the danger that his race processed. But then again, they were only human, and he wanted to protect them.

* * *

><p>I like this very much. Thoughtful stuff. :)<p>

... and now I have to go listen to "Monster" by Paramore... "I'm only hu-uman / I've gotta skeleton in me / but I'm not the villain..."

Keep the fics coming! ;)


	40. 84 Fiction 40, Lucky

Another fic from Chosen-Angel6! Fic number 40! Now 44 to go! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky<strong>

The mech lay on a gi**a**nt medical berth, bored and irate. Mission City had been a s**u**ccess, if just barely. It frustrated him **t**o no end that, after all his contributi**o**ns, he hadn't even **b**een able to witness Megatron being dr**o**pped into the depths of the sea.

He had been offline at the **t**ime, so Ratchet could put his leg**s** back on. Now Ratchet was acting like a slagging mother hen, but the mech didn't care.

Jazz knew he was lucky to be online.

* * *

><p>XD! I love it! I love how he's too happy to be alive to mind Ratchet fussing over him. :D<p>

Keep sending in the fics! They're all so great!


	41. 84 Fiction 41, Heaven Was Needing

A fic from Forever Dreaming Grace! Thank-you! 41 down, 43 to go!

A/N from Forever Dreaming Grace: A tribute to all of our fallen soldiers, and a way to help me try and get my mind off the fact I might never see my uncle again. I'm hoping he'll come home. I don't care right now what you think of the military, but keep in mind that these people die so that you can continue having the freedom to hate them, the freedom to wear those shirts, and the freedom to wave those signs. Every single one of them died or is still fighting for your freedom, the least you could do is show some respect.

Back to the 84 words, Ally is getting worked on, but I already have a reason for why she joined the army/Rangers. This is it. (PS: The 'random' motorcycle and 'random' girl is a nod to a TF OC and human OC in my Huntverse (The Other, The Hunters, The Hunted, The Hunt), yet to be written as well.)

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven Was Needing a Hero<strong>

**A**lly hugged the coffin that held her father. The fifteen year old never actually thought he w**o**uld die. Tears slipped down her cheeks, liquid crys**t**als.

It was after she had moved beside her **b**est friend, Will Lennox, that she was distracted. A black and white motorcycle slid to a stop on the road behind them. The rider, a girl, watched them for a moment, her helmet **s**till on.

Then she turned and left.

Ally t**u**rned back as the c**o**ffin was lowered in**t**o the grave.

* * *

><p>Aw, poor girl! :(<p>

As for me… I have a cold. And eight and a half hours at college tomorrow.

Keep sending in the fics! There are actually 58 fics that have been submitted so far. I'm just working on posting them. :)

Tomorrow is the halfway point! I wrote one for that. :) You'll see…


	42. 84 Fiction 42, Halfway Done

I wrote an 84 fic again! This one is…. Number 42! Now we have 42 left! We're halfway done. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Halfway Done<strong>

The tiny black and white bot p**a**used before dashing **over** and grabbing his seated g**u**ardian around **t**he ankle.

"'Ide!" he squealed happily.

"Hi, Pr**o**wlie!"

"Done 'et?"

"Not yet." Ironhide replied, still working on his canon.

Prowl sat and waited a moment.

"Done 'et?" he asked hopefully.

"Naw,"

Prowl waited a little more. He was done with his nap; Ironhide _should_ **b**e done with his work.

"D**o**ne 'e**t**?"

"I'm halfway done." Ironhide **s**aid.

"YAY-YAY-YAY!" Prowl yelled happily, bouncing.

Then he stopped.

What did "halfway" mean?

* * *

><p>:D There you go! We're halfway done. ;)<p>

And I'll go answer the 7 +/- messages that have piled up in my FFN inbox now... I'm not ignoring you all. ;)

Oh, and I got my second Transformer toy this week! ...my first Decepticon... Thundercracker! He's cute! X)


	43. 84 Fiction 43, Trees

Another fic from SunlightOnTheWater! Thanks! 43 down, 41 to go! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Trees<strong>

"So how'd you m**a**nage to run into a tree?" Prowl asked, **u**nsure if he even wanted to know. With Sideswipe you never knew what was coming next.

"Umm…" Sideswipe began."Iwaslookingatthetreesanddidn'tnoticeIwasofftheroad."

"What?" Prowl asked, unable to keep up with Sideswipe's ex**t**remely rapid  
>explanati<strong>o<strong>n.

Sideswipe sighed and **b**egan again. "I was looking at the trees and didn't notice I was off the road."

Prowl let **o**ut an exaspera**t**ed sigh and was **s**haking his head when Jazz cut in.

"Dude, have you even looked outside recently?"

* * *

><p>*GRIN!* I love it! Poor Prowl, but I love it. And Jazz is the perfect touch! :D<p>

Keep on sending in the fics! :)

-I have pics up on deviantART of my new Thundercracker TF action figure now. I followed his experience of meeting a few other of the toys that I keep around …

http:/ cairistona. /art/ It-Can-Be-Rough-Being-a-New-Toy- 266867219


	44. 84 Fiction 44, Goodbye in So Many Ways 2

Another fic from ChocoKoko! Thanks! 44 down, 40 to go! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye in Many Ways, Part 2<strong>

Mei-Xing wiped her tears away **a**ngrily as she stared o**u**t of the window. She felt a strange feeling of vengeance.

I**t** seemed silly, s**o**meone like her wanting to take revenge on a being who outmatched her by a lot. Yet when she saw that ship **b**urning down in front of her eyes, something snapped inside of her. The Decepticons w**o**uld PAY for what they had done. Mei-Xing's grip **t**ightened on the gun, her red rimmed eyes narrowed as she whispered,

"I'll avenge you, **S**ideswipe."

* * *

><p>Oh, yeah!<p>

Keep sending in the fics! :)


	45. 84 Fiction 45, Trapped

Another fic from a Wiccan! Thanks! 45 down, 39 to go!

* * *

><p>AN from a Wiccan: this is a drabble that connects to my story Ghost...

* * *

><p><strong>Trapped<strong>

It just w**a**sn't right, nothing prepared them for this. They had to get through it and find their femme; who knew what danger her frail **b**ody could be in. They pl**u**nged in.

ooo

When Kat came home that nigh**t**, she stood in ann**o**yance at the tw**o** tangled forms on her floor. "I **t**old you, I went to work and to not break in." She walked away, leaving Sunny and Sides on the floor in a pile of clothing, books and weapons. Many **s**harp weapons.

* * *

><p>O_o Mechs!<p>

Still needing more fics… a little over twenty or so! :)


	46. 84 Fiction 46, Couldn't Say No, Part 2

Another fic from MisCrasyaboutfanfics! Thank-you! 46 down, 38 to go!

* * *

><p>AN from MisCrasyaboutfanfics: Abby and Crystal are Peaches' and Sideways' daughters; the first of them is a human girl, the 2nd a Cybertronian.

* * *

><p><strong>Couldn't Say No, Part 2<strong>

Several minutes later, Sentinel was sitting in a chair with both **A**bby and Crystal. One was asleep in his left hand, the other was recharging with her head on his right shoulder.

"Who knew you were good with sparklings?" Optim**u**s Prime said as he walked in.

"I couldn't say no **t**o picking them up and h**o**lding them." The red Prime replied, em**b**arrassed.

"Don't w**o**rry; your secre**t** is safe."

'_I won't hurt these two even when I do reveal my real plans_,' **S**entinel promised himself…

* * *

><p>Aw…! :)<p>

PM me your 84 fics!


	47. 84 Fiction 47, What Happened?

Another fic from BadKittytheNekoYokai! Thanks! 47 down, 37 to go!

* * *

><p><strong>What Happened?<strong>

**A**gape, Sam stood in the door of his garage. **U**sing his bes**t** unflustered v**o**ice, he asked, "Bee what happened?"

The Co**b**alt lowered on his axels, "We g**o**tta problem."

"No. I'd say _I_ don't have a problem. Wha**t** happened to the Camaro?" **S**am started losing it.

"Sir, do you know how fast you were going? I wanna go fast! We're boned!" The stereo played, and then the glove-box opened to show the speeding tickets.

"Who's idea?" Sam asked, understanding.

"Prime!" Megatron's voice growled. Sam bolted.

* * *

><p>Prime ordered Bee to be a Cobalt as punishment for speeding? Ouch! Well, I don't think that Cobalts are that bad, but I'd say a Camaro wouldn't want to be one. :) (Oh! I saw the sweetest black Camaro with white racing stripes today. Ahhhh! I wasn't the driver in the car I was in, so I was watching that baby for as lonnnng as I could!)<p>

PM me you own 84 fics! :D We need 24 more.


	48. 84 Fiction 84, Everything

A fic from CyberAngelAlexis! Thanks! 48 down, 36 to go!

* * *

><p><strong>Everything<strong>

"What **a**re you thinking about?"

The most common q**u**estion the Autobots asked their human companions\comrades and the reply was always the same:

"Abou**t** everything."

"Ab**o**ut everything?"

The question that always follow as well that the Auto**b**ots would ask and the humans would reply,

"Yeah"

And the Autobots would **o**nly sigh and shake their helms, never quite understanding humans as **t**hey would **s**mile and chuckle in response.

This was a normal day for everyone, and none of them would very change it for the world.

* * *

><p>I love this fic! It's so sweet and peaceful. :)<p>

PM me your own 84 word fics!


	49. 84 Fiction 49, Lacey

Another fic from SunlightOnTheWater! Thanks! 49 down, 35 to go!

* * *

><p><strong>Lace<strong>

"It's L**a**ce, not Lacey," the girl growled, flipping brown c**u**rls over her shoulder. "Get it righ**t**." Her glare was fierce as she stared at the massive black mech before her.

"S**o**rry," Ironhide grumbled rather reluctantly at Mikaela and Sam's only child in front of him, mindful of **B**umblebee's snickers behind him.

"And d**o**n't you forget it," Lace snapped.

The momen**t** would have been perfect had Mikaela not called, "Lacey Marie Witwicky get over here now! We were **s**upposed to be gone five minutes ago."

* * *

><p>Whoops! Hahaha! Nice going, Lacey. :D<p>

PM me your 84 fics!


	50. 84 Fiction 50, Shooting Accurately

A fic from Xx blackflowersblossom xX! Thanks! 50 down, 34 to go!

* * *

><p><strong>Shooting Accurately<strong>

"Ready?" Sideswipe asked, pointing his gun to the target in front of him.

**A**nnabelle extended her arms outwards, wearing a vest. "Yeah..?" She babbled. This was not a good idea. Even if before she said it was. God, she even bo**u**ght the supplies!

As soon as a grinning Sideswipe pulled **t**he trigger, Ir**o**nhide strolled in.

Annabelle just stepped **b**ack in pure terror.

"N**O**! WAI**T**!"

_*BANG!*_

"SIDESWIPE YOU-!"

Startled, **S**ideswipe put his hands up defensively, throwing down his gun. "Whoa! It's just a paint ball."

* * *

><p>Bahahahaha! :D Disaster. Lovely disaster. I'm sure Annabelle and Sides has a fun time giving Ironhide an explanation. ;)<p>

I drove to the gas-station to get Susa-Guard her weekly refill, and when I pulled in, I saw this drop-dead gorgeous black Peterbilt! The chrome on that thing was sweet! And the sun was hitting him jusssst right, he looked like a model truck on a magazine. I wanted to park and stare, but Suz and I were right in the middle of the road. So I drove on. THEN when I was pulling up to a pump, another Peterbilt showed up. This one was red with an American flame painted on its grill. I instantly thought of Optimus. It was awesome. :D And then there was a guy showing off by revving the motor on his sleek, black Ford Mustang. Made me grin.

Hope you all are adjusting to time-change alright!

Ratchet: "Cairistona! What did I tell you about staying up late?"

Me: "Ratchet, there was time change. Reset your chronometer."

Ratchet: "Hmmm."

Me: "See? I'm not up that late."

Ratchet: *leaves in a huff*

Prowl: *comes along and sees me* "Cairistona. What did Ratchet tell you about staying up late?"

Me: "Prowl, there was time change. Reset your chronometer."

Prowl: "There w-was a w-whhh-a-a-a-t-tt…._zxzxzxzzz_"

Me: "RATCHET! Prowl shorted out!"

Keep on sending in the 84 fics! :)


	51. 84 Fiction 51, Just Want

Another fic from Chosen-Angel6! 51 down, 33 to go!

* * *

><p><strong>Just Want<strong>

I can drown out my memories when I'm in the shooting range; the explosions **a**re lo**u**der than her voice. But no matter what, I can't get **t**he memories of her **o**ut of my spark.

The other Auto**b**ots can tell, n**o** matter how much I hide it. Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Dino try to keep me busy, as they would wan**t** to be. Ratchet and Wheeljack try to reassure me. Optimus just tries to understand.

I don't want their **s**ympathy, though.

I just want Chromia back.

* * *

><p>Aw, so touching and beautiful.<p>

Keep on sending the fics! :) (Remember, even if you're already sent in one, you can send in more).


	52. 84 Fiction 52, Peace, Truce

A fic from Darth Krande! Thanks! 52 down, 32 to go!

And we have something a little different here. This is a post-DOtM AU. Megatron's still alive, and there is finally peace. The letters AUTOBOTS are in bold, and the letters DECEPTICONS are in italicized bold. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Peace, Truce<strong>

It was **a** q**u**ie**t**, peaceful night. **O**ptimus looked up to the night sky, where just a few hours ago Cy**b**ertr**o**n appeared during **t**heir la**s**t fight.

For him, peace was a blessing. For Megatron, truce was the only acceptable outcome.

He hear_**d**_ his broth_**e**_r transforming behind his ba_**c**_k.

"How did th_**e**_y take it?" he asked.

"Better than your Autobots. Starscream even admitted being homesick."

O_**p**_timus hesi_**t**_ated for an astrosecond.

"_**I**_'m _**c**_oming with you. You will need the Matrix to..."

"...light our darke_**s**_t h_**o**_ur." Megatro_**n**_ nodded.

* * *

><p>Very cool. :) I like it!<p>

Well, keep PMing me your 84 fics! :)


	53. 84 Fiction 53, Death Wish

Another fic from Forever Dreaming Grace! Thank-you! 53 down, 31 to go!

* * *

><p>AN from Forever Dreaming Grace: Heather, Darkflash, Abstract, and Cast Off belong to me. These are the four OCs in my Huntverse (The Other, The Hunters, The Hunted, The Hunt) yet to be written... Too lazy to try to finish tweaking plot holes.

* * *

><p><strong>Death Wish<strong>

Her eye twitched.

She didn't blink, but her eye twitched. **A**ll she co**u**ld do was stare at the brigh**t** pink walls in something cl**o**se to disgust. She heard Darkflash sigh, felt A**b**stract trying to hold in her giggles from her p**o**sition sea**t**ed on the cycleformer.

Heather removed her helmet and got off the black and white motorcycle, put the helmet on the seat, and tried hard not to **s**cream. There was only one 'bot in their group that had a death wish…

"CAST OFF!"

* * *

><p>LOL! Paint Prank alert! *giggles*<p>

Keep sending in the 84 fics! :D

Oh, btw, Ironhide switched his alt-mode to a Chevy (still huge, black, awesome, wicked, sweet, gorgeous etc.) and followed me most of the way to college this morning. I think I looked in the rear-view mirror fifty times over ten miles... he really glided around the curves on the new road... *sighes*


	54. 84 Fiction 54, Outsmarted by a Child

An 84 fic from Crystal Prime! Thank-you! 54 down, 30 to go!

* * *

><p><strong>Outsmarted by a Child<strong>

"I don't know wh**a**t you mean," Sideswipe told the small h**u**man.

"You know very well wha**t** I mean," Annabelle said. "You t**o**ok my doll."

"It's not a doll, it's an action figure!" Sideswipe argued.

"I knew it!" Anna**b**elle said. "I'm telling Pr**o**wl."

"Wait! Why don't I just give you your toy back and no**t** tell Prowl?" Sideswipe pleaded.

"And get ice cream?" Annabelle asked.

"And get ice cream," Side**s**wipe agreed in defeat.

He decided that pranking the Lennox kid was not a good idea.

* * *

><p>LOL XD! I love it! X) "I'm telling Prowl!" three of the scariest words ever uttered on NEST Base besides "Decepticons are coming."<p>

-Correction on the last fic, it was based on the book ending of DoTM and not an AU. Sorry about that!

Keep on sending in the 84 fics! :)


	55. 84 Fiction 55, Best Friend

Anther fic from The Official Demonator! Thank-you! 55 down, 29 to go!

* * *

><p>AN from The Official Demonator: Inspired off of a funny iPhone auto-correct fail I saw online. :P Demonator is my OC.

* * *

><p><strong>Best Friend<strong>

"I w**a**sn't that dr**u**nk," Sideswipe frowned, arms folded, staring angrily at Demonator.

Demonator glared; hands on hips. "We found you **t**ransformed half into your alternate m**o**de and half in **b**ipedal mode."

"That's not that bad," He growled, rolling his optics up in the air.

"You were fl**o**ating in the lake, screaming, 'Ahoy mateys! We've reached land!'"

Sideswipe groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Kill me now…"

Demonator's glare remained. "That's what I said las**t** night when I realized I'm your be**s**t friend."

* * *

><p>Whoops! Poor Sideswipe. :D Poor best friend! XD What would we do without best friends, though?<p>

Keep sending in the 84 fics! I need 19 more to finish this up! ;)


	56. 84 Fiction 56, Goodbye in Another Way

Anther fic from ChocoKoko! Thank-you! 56 down, 28 to go!

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye In Another Way<strong>

Mei-Xing st**a**red **u**ncertainly at the sly smile the Autobots warrior had. She crossed her arms protec**t**ively in front of it.

"Why...you want?" Mei-Xing demanded, determined n**o**t to let him have it.

"I've never had Chinese **b**efore," Sideswipe replied. "C'mon Mei, just a little~"

"N**o**..."

"Well, I warned you..." Sideswipe lashed out and scooped it in his mouth. "Being a holoform is weird eating **t**his..."

"**S**ides..." Mei-Xing's face turned red. Sideswipe quickly ran away. Turning towards the plate, she sighed in sadness.

"Goodbye...my last dumpling..."

* * *

><p>Aw! Hehe, it's cute! "My last dumpling..."<p>

Keep sending in 84 fics! :)


	57. 84 Fiction 57, Baking Cookies

Another Fic from Noella50881! Thank-you! :) 57 down, 27.

* * *

><p><strong>Baking Cookies<strong>

Ironhide watched Sarah and **A**nnabelle scooping o**u**t chocolate chip cookie batter onto a paper lined pan. Ironhide listened closely to what Sarah was saying to Annabelle. She had **t**wo sp**o**ons in her hand, instructing Annabelle where to put the **b**atter.

Ironhide walked over closer to see three good sized lumps. "Aren't y**o**u going to make them perfect?"

"No. They come out perfec**t**, cooked. Would you like to try?"

Ironhide nodded, grabbing the **s**poons from Annabelle and followed instructions on scooping dough to the sheet.

* * *

><p>Cute! :D At first I was thinking, "That's not physically possible!" But then I remembered that part in the first movie when Jazzy used some kind of magnetic force to relieve the Sector Seven guys of their weapons. So watch out, Sarah, your spoons are magnetized now. ;)<p>

Keep on sending in the 84 fics! Still need 17 more!


	58. 84 Fiction 58, Question and Explanation

A fic from Hittocere! Thank-you! 58 down, 26 to go!

* * *

><p><strong>Questions and Explanations<strong>

"You look like you have a question Optimus, out with it," the Major asked.

The Auto**b**ot leader hesitated, the very same that just pulled Mega**t**ron's head off with one arm and an axe.

"It's not a question you can **a**nswer unfortunately," replied said Mech replied.

"We won't know that **u**ntil you ask it," Lenn**o**x pointed out. Optimus rolled his optics.

"How do you **s**uggest I explain this to Ratche**t**?" Prime whispered holding up his severed arm.

"Good luck with that…" Lennox cheekily answered back.

* * *

><p>:D Like it! Nice interaction, and I love this angle on Prime. :) And Lennox!<p>

Write up an 84 fic and PM it to me!


	59. 84 Fiction 59, Nova

A fic from SamAP! Thank-you! 59 fics down, 25 to go! :D

* * *

><p>AN from SamAP: My OC's name is Nova (important to know in this scene since it is used as word play). Her brother is Bumblebee but the front-liner twins have been somewhat adopted by her (not legally of course) so they have dubbed each other as siblings. This particular scene will eventually appear in my current story Rehab, but as of late, that chapter is still in the works ;).

* * *

><p><strong>Nova<strong>

The morning was tense, sp**a**rks filling the air as well as the scent of fresh metal.

"You gonna give up, femme?" ta**u**nted a yellow mech, reveling in his current win.

"Not yet, mech. You can'**t** get rid **o**f me that easily," the glistening purple femme **b**antered.

Whatever metaph**o**rical familial ties these two had were pushed aside right now. Only the thoughts of victory were presen**t**.

"What makes you so sure you can defeat me?" Sunstreaker scoffed, circling his sparring partner.

"Because I destroy **S**uns."

* * *

><p>Like it! :D I love her play on words. Nova to Sunny: "I destroy Suns." Clever! X)<p>

Write up an 84 word fic and PM it to me!

Ah, my birthday is eight days away!


	60. 84 Fiction 60, I Just Want Revenge

Another fic from MISCrasyaboutfanfics! 60 down, 24 to go!

* * *

><p>AN from MISCrasyaboutfanfics: The rest of Mirage/Dino's first sentence translates to "don't swear in front of your children" for those who don't know. Man, I love Google Translate XD but anyway, onto the story.

* * *

><p><strong>I Just Want Revenge<strong>

Peaches scre**a**med "NOOOOO!" when she heard the news. Jolt had been br**u**tally killed by Shockwave in an at**t**ack **o**n NEST **b**ase the day before she had gotten back from her leave.

"AllSpark damn y**o**u Shockwave! I am going **t**o-"

"Peaches, _Non giurare davanti ai tuoi figli_! You should know better than that." Mirage interrupted her.

Abby had started crying and Crystal asked "What's that mean Mommy?"

"It means I'm going to hurt him and he's going to pay big time." The Pretender said angrily…

* * *

><p>Poor Peaches… *sigh* But Crystal was cute. "What's that mean?" I love the questions kids ask sometimes. :)<p>

We still need 15 more fics to compete this challenge! ;) PM me.


	61. 84 Fiction 61, Don't Lose Bets

Another fic from SamAP! Thanks! :) 61 down 23 to go!

* * *

><p>AN from SamAP: My OC Nova must quote the famous lines of a certain Autobot leader, courtesy of the beloved twins.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Lose Bets<strong>

On one quiet **a**fternoon, a femme walked in shame, two front-liners following her.

"Nova?" Ratchet asked, spotting her from down the hall.

"Shh!" she scolded in a sharp whisper.

"T**o**o late, you know what you have to do," S**u**nstreaker chuckled darkly.

"I have **t**o **b**e **O**ptimus for the day," she explained to Ratchet, gesturing to her new paint job and the excessive amount of extra metal that served to imi**t**ate Optimus' armor.

"Say the words," Sideswipe prodded, **s**mirking at her.

"Give me your face!"

* * *

><p>Made me grin! XD<p>

I still need some more 84 fics… ;)


	62. 84 Fiction 62, I Just Want Revenge, Pt 2

Another fic from MISCrasyaboutfanfics! 62 down, 22 to go!

* * *

><p>I Just Want Revenge, Part 2<p>

"Don't tell you wouldn't h**a**ve said the same thing." Peaches told Mirage sadly. "Yo**u** don't know how close I was **t**o J**o**lt! He was the closest thing I had to an older **b**rother; that's different n**o**w."

The Pretender was now in tears. "I jus**t** want revenge." She admitted.

"Optimus wouldn't let you." The red 'bot said.

"Indeed I would not." The Autobot leader stated as he walked in to the room. "Mirage, watch Abby and Crystal. Peaches, come with me to my office please."

* * *

><p>I think I would totally freak out if Prime summoned me to his office… O_O I'm sure he'll calm poor Peaches down with some inspiring speech, though. :)<p>

Still need more 84 fics! PM me!


	63. 84 Fiction 63, Change

An 84 fic from CyberAngelAlexis! 63 down, 21 to go! Now we're 3/4ths of the way done! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Change<strong>

Ironhide loved m**a**ny things when it came to combat, his guns and shooting Decepticon afts.

But that changed when he came to Earth with Optim**u**s, Ra**t**chet, Jazz and met with up with Bumblebee and the human Samuel James Witwicky.

When he met William Lennox and f**o**ught **b**eside him in Missi**o**n City with the other humans **t**hat killed the Cons and were killed.

And when he met a certain little human youngling by the name of Annabelle Lennox and **s**he uttered her first word,

"Ironhide"

* * *

><p>Beautiful! :) Very beautiful, and touching, too. Nicely done.<p>

Send in some more 84 fics, please!

The weather was fair today, so I sat outside to eat my lunch between classes. And there in the parking was the most beautiful car: a silver Dodge Charger. So, I ate my sandwich and gazed at the Charger, and then I watched somebody drive off with it. It was a lovely way to spend a lunch...


	64. 84 Fiction 64, Two Times Too Many

Another fic from MISCrasyaboutfanfics! 64 down, 20 to go!

* * *

><p>AN from MISCrasyaboutfanfics: I know it's weird, but this is a "what if the Autobots and Decepticons were actors" type of scenario.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Times Too Many<strong>

It w**a**s hard to believe that a second accident had occ**u**rred while filming DOTM. I**t** was two times t**o**o many for Optimus, who had felt horri**b**le for what had happened to Gabriela Cedillo.

Bumblebee als**o** had guil**t** as Ratchet tended to his injuries.

"I could have hurt that police officer. I'm **s**orry."

Optimus let go of his guilt as he came to the realization that some things could not be helped and gave Bumblebee a hug. He hoped filming would not be delayed further.

* * *

><p>Interesting concept of the bots and cons being actors... :)<p>

And my Thanksgiving company is arriving tomorrow... I'll still try to post over this holiday, but I might forget... I try not to, though! :)


	65. 84 Fiction 65, He Puts the Bots First

Another fic from Crystal Prime! Thank-you! 65 down, 19 to go!

* * *

><p>AN from Crystal Prime: Kayla is the main character from a story I haven't yet written. This is from before it gets AU, so everything up to this point is as it is in cannon. It was inspired from the fact that we don't know why Sam and Mik broke up and I took how dedicated Sam is to the Bots in the third movie as inspiration for Mik' reasoning.

* * *

><p><strong>He Puts the Bots First<strong>

"Mike**a**la? Where are yo**u** going?" Kayla asked.

"Away," Michaela said angrily.

"You'll be back **t**hough, right?" Kayla inquired.

"N**o**, I've had it with all these aliens," Michaela said.

"**B**ut Sam loves you," Kayla said, devastated for Sam.

"Yeah, well it didn'**t** work out," Michaela said. "And don't even think of interfering like you did last time! It won't help."

"But...why?" Kayla a**s**ked.

"He puts the bots first."

And with that, Kayla's second best human friend left them forever. She could only sigh in regret.

* * *

><p>Great reasoning! And good dialogue, too! :)<p>

PM me your own 84 fics! :D


	66. 84 Fiction 66, Forever

Another fic from MISCrasyaboutfanfics! :) Thanks! 66 down, 18 to go!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer &amp; AN: I do not own the song and I certainly do not own Transformers, just my OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Forever<strong>

Sidew**a**ys was **u**sed **t**o Peaches going **o**ut often on missions **b**ut still missed her when it was just him, Abby and Crystal **o**n base for long periods of **t**ime. Right now she had finally come back from her mission online and began **s**inging a Disney song…

_Together we'll be_

_Forever you'll see_

_We two can be good company_

_You and me_

The Pretender went up to her sparkmate and embraced him. The ex-Decepticon then smiled, knowing that those words were true, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Awww! Sweetness! Warm and fluffy. :)<p>

PM me your own 84 fics! :)


	67. 84 Fiction 67, Thanksgiving

(Um, I've ended up rearranging the posting order of the fics, so the number that I told each of you when I replied to your messages will be off by one or two. I'm still posting everything though!)

Another fic from Noella50881! 67 down, 17 to go! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Thanksgiving<strong>

Thanksgiving. **A** time for being thankf**u**l for what you have, receive, or give.

For the first time **t**his year, the Autobots joined into the celebration with their newly m**o**dified holoforms, and friends.

"Friends. We're gathered around this table to give thanks for those who have **b**efriended us, those who let us stay here to **o**bserve this holiday and let's take **t**his time for a moment of silence to remember all our fallen comrades and friends." Optimu**s** said.

They stood and remembered their fallen comrades.

* * *

><p>Sweet! :) A good thing to remember at this time. Happy Thanksgiving everybody!<p>

It occurred to me that this is chiefly if not exclusively an American holiday, but I know I have international readers. So I just want to say, this is not meant to be disrespectful to them whatsoever. It's just a time to remember that we have much to be thankful for. :) And we're thankful for friends all around the world! *hugs*


	68. 84 Fiction 68, Colours

A fic from Soului! 68 down, 16 to go!

* * *

><p><strong>Colour<strong>

Michaela's life is grey, but she likes to pretend. She smiles, paints her world in pretty colours and pr**a**ys for sun, beca**u**se any storm will wash away **t**he facade and show the world how shallow and br**o**ken she is.

And then there's Sam.

And then there's **B**ee.

Then there's running and screaming and expl**o**sions and she should be scared, but for the first **t**ime in a long time the world is bright, and she is bright, and the colour**s** are more than just paint.

* * *

><p>This fic is really beautiful. :) Very lovely writing.<p>

Hey! It's my birthday today! :D I'm going to have an Autobot insignia on my chocolate cake!

PM your own 84 words drabbles! :)

P.S. I wrote a little Thanksgiving one-shot; check it out if you like! :) It's Prowl-centric… You can find it on my profile, it's called, "Thankful"! ;)


	69. Chapter 69, Fan Girl Moments

Hi! I almost forgot about this fic. (Thanks to Noella and Mary for reminding me ;)). Anyways, I still need more submissions; I need twelve more 84 fics. Just PM me an 84 word fic.

Now we have an 84 fic from MISCrasyaboutfanfics!

Author's note from MISCrasyaboutfanfics: Because even an Autobot should have that type of moment once. Set during DOTM. Peaches is my OC.

* * *

><p><strong>Fan Girl Moments<strong>

Peaches w**a**s surprised when the A**u**tobots were introduced **t**o **B**uzz Aldrin, one of the first humans to walk **o**n the moon. She was excited as she had wanted t**o** meet an astronaut her whole life.

"Optimus, may I have his au**t**ograph please?" the Pretender asked.

Optimu**s** Prime replied "Yes you may Peaches."

The Autobot femme handed a piece of paper to the retired astronaut, who signed it for her. She thanked him and returned to working, happy that one dream of hers was fulfilled.

* * *

><p>Aww! Yay for Peaches. ^_^<p>

Hey, I have cool news! Chosen-Angel6, who débuted her TF fic writing in this challenge, chapter 34 "Fun, Fun, Fun," and Chapter 51, "Just Want," has posted her first TF one-shot. It's fun: "Sam and Bumblebee friendship and Sam/Mikaela. What happens when Sam and Bumblebee watch the Dukes of Hazzard? And just what will Sam do in order to be on time?"

http:/ www. fanfiction . net/s/7714894/1/Bee_Hazzardous

Check it out! ;)


	70. Chapter 70, Not So Funny Dreams

Hi! It's been awhile… Anyways, there are about ten more spaces that need to be filled for this fic. :)

Submission by, The Official Demonator

* * *

><p><strong>Not So Funny Dreams<strong>

"I h**a**d a f**u**nny dream," Sideswipe admitted as he walked side-by-side with Demonator.

"What happened this **t**ime?" She glared. He'd been messing with her lately.

"Y**o**u had a glitch. You fired outta your aft instead of your cannons," he snorted.

"I had a dream, too," she replied.

"Yeah?" He looked at her. "What happened?"

"We were in an empty hangar, and I **b**eat the ** outta you."

Sideswipe began t**o** laugh, but s**t**opped. After looking around at his surroundings for a **s**econd, he ran.


	71. Chapter 71, Drawing

*facepalm* I forgot that I was running this. Anyways... update.

* * *

><p>A fic from <span>Bookworm Gal<span>! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Drawing<strong>

Ironhide h**a**d been on-line for longer than any of these h**u**mans could imagine. **T**ime meant something different for him than the short-lived inhabitants of Earth.

However, he was not the most patient Autobot. He preferred action. Currently, his patience was running **o**ut.

"Hold still," a young voice sternly commanded.

He o**b**eyed. Impatience and dignity always lost around her.

"What are you d**o**ing, Sweetheart?" asked Lennox, coming over **t**o see what his daughter was occupied with.

"Drawing Ironhide, Daddy," Annabelle answered excitedly. "Isn't it pretty?"


	72. Chapter 72, Defender

A fic from Ardikani4

* * *

><p><strong>Defender<strong>

Will Lennox was having a bad day. A mission had gone **a**wry, and **t**he humans and Autob**o**ts were fighting hard **b**ut losing. Then she arrived.

"Will!" Warrior Star h**o**wled, landing in fron**t** of him with a thunderous crash as the 'Cons stared at the wolf in **s**hock.

"You have threatened these soldiers for the last time." She snarled, crouching low as her fierce optics glittered with rage. Will smiled as she tore through the 'Cons. _Once I was her defender. Now she is mine._

* * *

><p><em><em>About nine more fics are needed... PM me if you have one! ;)


	73. Chapter 73, Just Another Day

A fic from a Wiccan

* * *

><p>AN: This relates to my story Everybody has a story. Its from when Stormshadow was still a gladiator on cybertron

* * *

><p><strong>Just Another Day <strong>

The crowd roared in the stands **a**s the femme downed her m**u**ch larger opponent, energon spilling from his wound. Stormshadow limped out of the arena. She was done fighting for now.

"Pit femme, you got slagged".

"Shu**t** up Sides", Stormshadow gr**o**wled as she kicked the stool he was leaning on, causing him to fall.

"He's right though you did get slagged out there." A loud clang was heard followed **b**y a screech fr**o**m Sunny. "Watch the pain**t**!" Ju**s**t another normal day in the pit.


	74. Chapter 74, In the Void

From SilentPerson

**In The Void**

In the Void, J**a**zz watches over his comrades and friends, longing to ret**u**rn home.

A servo falls into place onto shoulder, but Jazz ignores i**t**, content on the image of the rocket that held the Autob**o**ts.

Jazz sighed heavily as he looked back at Primus, and saw a **b**emused look. Jazz could tell that they were not dead, s**o** he turned back, and watched.

The Battle for **t**he city, **S**am, Optimus' arm nearly being torn off, and the destruction of Cybertron.

In the Void.


	75. Chapter 75, Bubbles

From Jimmy10.0

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles<strong>

The room w**a**s quickly being filled with colourful translucent orbs. They shifted lazily on **u**nseen winds, dancing through the air. **T**hose around them watched in child-like awe, some reaching **o**ut to touch the **b**ubbles. It quickly became a game to p**o**p as many bubbles as possible, and squeals of laughter were heard from all over the base.

One mech was, however, clearly not amused.

"**T**WINS!" Ironhide roared in anger as he raced to find them, leaving numerous trails of bubbles as he **s**tormed off.


	76. Chapter 76, Snuggles

From ksnatureart

Serenity is an OC of mind and can be read more with my story called, "No Sacrifice, No Victory". I would give little bit more away on her, but I don't want to spoil my story.

* * *

><p><strong>Snuggles<strong>

His red optics **b**ore into her p**a**le green eyes as he looked at her with all his children c**u**ddling up to her. "Desis**t** this at once."

Gr**o**aning was clearly heard as the smaller 'cons did move from the human, the only one that remained was Ravage. The feline cat looked up at his creator with a l**o**ving look before he purred like a kitten and snuggled closer to **t**he young female.

**S**erenity gave a sheepish smile to Soundwave as she was snuggled by Ravage.


End file.
